Power Rangers TerraNano
by MercuryStar51
Summary: The Maniform, Omnis, prepares an ark to gain the Narvitas energy that can his grant desires to be forever eternal in the universe. Learning that the energies have taken form of unnatural storms and the energies itself can destroy anything in it's wake; it's up to five misfit teenagers to harness it themselves and combat Omnis and his ark as the Power Rangers TerraNano.


**PRTN EP.1- "THE ACTIVATION PT.1" Power Rangers TerraNano Episode 1: "The Activation Pt. 1" **

**Written by Dylan Evans**

**(THE "DP NEWS AT 5" NEWSCAST, 5:00 PM)**

Chesly: ("Anchorwoman" of the News, fixing her Blonde locks before showing her perky smile, facing the camera) Afternoon, Davenport! I'm coming at you with the updates of, what weather officials been dubbing; "The Super Storm of the Century". (Clears throat, as she switches to a somber, serious tone, looking down at her notes) They're baffled of the readings, and other information that measures how much force it has. (The broadcast switches to clips of the civilians preparing their homes and businesses for the freak storm, Chesly voice overing.) News of it only surfaced last week, yet, people prepare for the destructive wake. Sandbags were sold almost at every corner, Public schools practiced endless drills during school days; but "Will it all pay off?" is the only question lingering, along with the dark clouds. (The Broadcast cuts back to Chesly, who is still glossing her lips with "LipBomb". Before putting it away, and smiling again.) But Political Officials; like Andrew Baldwin; who is running for Mayor in our 2012-13 race, is using this for his campaign.

(Andrew is shown in an interview, probably taken early-on. He wears a black suit, silver tie, and looks 37. His Ginger hair gleams with Hair-Gel as he begins to talk. Journalist and Newscasters like take pictures and recordings.)

Andrew: Sure, I only had been a resident here for four years. But, Never the less; I am still a resident through and through. This island—_OUR _home WILL pull through with my help. My motto will be, what it will always be; (He Pauses) "The people matter, more than me". (He receives a loud round of applause.) Thank you.

Chesly: (Back to her) He has stated to help later in the Relief Units after the storm, and the election won't be rescheduled at the moment. (She sighs) … To conserve power, we're ending early as the storm advancing here already. This is Chesly Adams; encouraging you all to stay safe.

* * *

(Those words seem to echo across Davenport, as we see it in a pale, monotone blue due to the weather. The Storm has already violently taken affect; the wind begins to pick up, white flashes gleam on wet concrete, and it's brine pounding down hard. We pan to the clouds; Dark, Brooding, and brewing lightning ready to strike. Above the clouds, an Warship, the size of probably the _whole_ island; is looming along them—provoking malevolence. Using the storm as cover, it starts to dive in.)

**("MALEVOLENT SHIP", CARGOBAY #12, 5:55 PM)**

(In the CargoBay—which is somewhere of the bow—Two of the many Foot Soldiers of the ship; Gizznoids, patrol the area. They were black, chrome lining along their bodies and visor. Their visors were crafted with very alien high technology, and their right arms were cannons; also crafted the same way. The bay shakes violently for a moment; indicating that a stray lightning bolt struck the ship, startling the Gizznoids before resuming their patrol.)

Gizz #1: (Electronic beeping and whirring as it checks almost every corner, looking until it pauses, and coughing hardly.)

Gizz #2: (Fairly whiney robotic voice, shakes head) Dude, I _told _you not to get that crappy upgrade.

Gizz #1: Ohhh, _sor-ry_ for trying to sound badass!

Gizz #2: YOU STOOD IN LINE FOR 75.5 HOURS! THAT'S 2.2 WORK DAYS FOR US!

Gizz #1: WHAT, I CAN'T SOUND LIKE THOSE COGS FROM THE MACHINE EMPIRE?! COGS WERE COOL! I THINK I CAN MISS _ALIL_ BIT OF WORK FOR SOUNDING LIKE A LEGEND RATHER THAN THOSE CYCOPES, HAPPY-GO-LUCKY, FLOWER SKIPPING CYCLOBOTS!

Gizz #2: (Gasps) …NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING RACIST! What happened to you, man…?

Gizz #1: HOW-… OH LORD, I AM! (Holds head with both "hands", falls on knees) You were right; THIS DAMN THING NEARLY DESTORYED OUR FRIENDSHIP! …Even if I have no clue how that feels… IM SORRY! I'm just on edge like everyone else!

Gizz #2: … You DO realized we were programmed to be on edge at the same time we switched to Daylight Savings time, right-?

Gizz #1: _NOW_, you tell me! MY LIFE … IS A PROGRAMMED LIE!

(Gizz #1 "sobs" on Gizz #2 comically. Gizz #2 only returned the favor by pity patting Gizz #1's head until hissing of a Doorlock echoes in the bay. Three more Gizznoids storm in guarding something that makes the other two jump, taking another look; also making them stop their plight and standing firm as another figure followed the guarding Gizznoids and facing Gizz #1 & 2. They saluted to the Gizznoid with an extension on its visor; resembling a crown.)

Crown Gizz: (Motions to what they're guarding) Looks like we got stowaways.

(We pan to reveal FIVE Humans; all somewhat diverse, the only thing they had in common was they wore gray different attire, kept silent, and not looking at anything but the ground. They consisted of Three Males, and Two Females.)

Gizz #1: Are those… Humans?

Crown Gizz: (Slightly menacing voice) Humans. (Looking at the built-in device that has the same nature of a super computer on its advanced cannon.) Of the "Teenager" class by the seams.

Gizz #2: (Somewhat amazed) But…we never landed, or invaded Earth yet 'till now.

Crown Gizz: (Pacing, Reading the data on the data on its cannon) Exactly what raises my questions. They were found against the walls, cuffed in all, like this in the "Lower Engine Support Docks" …

(There's an awkward silence with Gizz #1 and 2 looking around)

Crown Gizz: …You know… the place where we shove crap in and the debris explodes.

Both Gizzs: (Facepalms) OHHH!

Crown Gizz: (It begins to identify the teens; it starts by stopping by the Midnight black straight haired Caucasian) Elena Baldwin; 17 years of Earth years, born on the date; April 10th, 1994.

Elena: (under her breathe) No s—(She hears a "shh!" among her peers and she quiets down, Crown processes to the long-neck-length- Auburn haired boy who was clearly chewing gum.)

Crown Gizz: Jamie R. Gram; 18 Earth-year old of the group. It's been quoted that he is "known in the streets of Daven". (Looks at him)

Jamie: (Slowly returns the favor, blows and pops bubble in its face and laughs)

Crown Gizz: … (Continues on to the curly, dark brown haired girl, who was somewhat pale to the others) Sophie Kellen; 17. (She's only humming; acting totally calm. Crown processes to the spikey, firm black haired Hispanic boy who was making faces at his own reflection on the floor; sticking his tongue out even until he realizes Crown looming over him, causing him to slurp back his tongue.) Leonardo "Leo" Jackson, also 17. He is known to have the disorder known as "ADHD". (It finally walks to the last Human boy, who was tanner than the others sporting strange unnatural white hair.) And Reginald "Rai" Foreman… and strangely, all of his data is corrupted somehow, but is 17. (Walks back to the two Gizzs, startling them) Either way, I want the Gizz responsible for containing them and not reporting in.

Gizz #1: Well, we're been here ever since take-off… (Pauses) This IS a great thing though! Don't we need organic—super—emotional—overbearing –Humans for the-

Gizz #2: (Bangs Gizz #1 with his Cannon-Arm) WE DON'T DISCLOSE INFORMATION TO SUPER—EMOTIONAL—OVERBEARING –HUMANS!

(Rai comically turns his head slowly and sneers at Elena; she rolls her eyes and resumes looking down.)

Gizz #1: SERIOUSLY-

Gizz #2: Don't you DARE talk about those suit and weapon projects! Sure, they're organics, AND of the teenager class, BUT that doesn't mean you blabber your Databanks about it!

(All of the 4 sneers comically at Elena, much to her displease then proceeds to look down again)

Crown Gizz: (Yells) CEASE THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT. BOTH OF YOU. (Walks to the Teens again, calming down alittle) Besides, why would our Lord; would waste his technology on untested, under developed, (Dead in Elena's face) rotten meat puppets such as these teenagers-?

(Crown gets clocked hard by Elena, causing it to drop to the floor. She rises to reveal that she and the others were able to break out of their cuffs. The other Gizznoids and the teens were shocked)

Rai: (Through teeth) _Elena!_

Elena: (Cracks knuckles) I don't need your Pacifist crap now, Rai. I think we heard enough.

Gizz #2: (Cocks Cannon-Arm, clearly scared) Oh man, 1; calm them down!

Gizz #1: (Does the same) Right—RIGHT! (Clears throat, an dinging noise rings out) … How about them Mets? ...No?

(Crown Gizz rises up again, clearly pissed with a crack on his visor.)

Crown Gizz: DESTORY THEM; DESTORY THEM ALL! I DON'T CARE WHAT STANDS IN YOUR WAY; DESTORY THEM ALL!

Rai: Okays guys, we should take out the crown one—

(Elena rushes into the heat of battle; disregarding Rai's words)

Jamie: (Has a slight Brooklyn accent) Uh, sorry Rai. (Points at the Gizznoids) But they got robo-alien blasters, soo… (Jamie lets out a chuckle before charging in) COME AND GET ME YOU FREAKIN' ALEIN ROBOTS!

Leo: Wait up! (Charges also) I WAS GONNA MAKE THAT REFERNACE!

Rai: (Slowly turns to Sophie)… Best people for the job, eh?

Sophie: (smiles weakly) The best! …that I found in 3 hours, and they had nothing better to do… and bribing them 5 bucks each… Yep, my best friends!

Rai: …Right. Just make sure they leave me the crown one.

Sophie: (Turns to) You don't have to—

Rai: Hey; I can't hit first, they'll hit first.

Sophie: Huh, loophole?

Rai: Nah, I'll look like a wuss if I don't fight. (Looks at Readers, Charges in with Sophie)

(The fight begins. The Gizznoids waste no time trying to shoot down the teens; but their little information about humans in all and the fact they had no "Lock-On" technology function crippled them, this is shown nearly hitting them and the processing damage of the Bay. Elena targets Gizz #2, just openly attacks it with kicks and close combat enough to keep it busy trying counter and dodge before it remembered it has a cannon and tries fire at her, she dodges; nearly recovering too late)

Elena: Wow, congrats! You ACTUALLY tried to kill me with your cannon! You know what; I'll think I'll surrender now!

Gizz #2: (Squeals) Really?

(Elena smirking, shaking her head)

Gizz #2: (Gulps) Oh golly.

(Elena rushes in close enough to grab and fling it to the right enough to stagger the robot. While it's still staggered, she kicks its cannon reputably; knowing that it's the only thing that's putting her in danger. Finally, she elbows Gizz #2 straight in the visor; cracking it more than Crown's and deals the final kick to finish Gizz #2 off as it falls on the floor)

Elena: (holds elbow, winching in pain slightly) Worth it. (She turns her head to observe the others' battle)

Jamie: (Throwing debris at his Gizznoid he's fighting) AHA! And I thought you guys had_ Chrome_ for your default brain cells! (Runs off)

(Jamie uses his swiftness to keep darting away from the Energy blast from the Gizznoid on his trail. Every shot was almost close, he nearly fell performing every dodge, he ignored just disabling the cannon however he could, and decided on outsmarting it. He tries to stagger the Gizznoid with punches by getting close to it; He fails by getting TOO close, causing the Machine nailing him in the chest, giving Jamie little time to recover. On a second try; Jamie uses his breakdancing methods to roll on the ground, also still darting the beams. Jamie deliver a low-kick; but no avail to the Gizznoid, it simply jumped and fired its cannon, almost getting Jamie this time.)

Jamie: (Displeased Face)… Oh, screw this. (Longs for the Gizznoid) JERESY ATTACK! (Jamie tackles the Robot full on using his head; this actually pulls off, the attack causes the Gizznoid to spark up during impact of hitting the wall. Gizz #1 stares down Leo, pointing its barrel upon his face, Leo needed to think quick as he backs up, his arms up high.)

Leo: (To himself) Ok, if a New Yorker… Is he a New Yorker? (Shakes Head) Right, if Jamie can do it; I can too. Time for one the most frowned upon fight style ever; Slapstick Comedy! (Taps foot on a discorded metal plate from the debris) HEY YOU COG RIP OFF! (Points) Missing your originally? I think you _STEPPED_ on it back there!

Gizz #1: … We have a 360 Head Rotation function and I won't humor you using it… (Crosses arms) you jerk.

Leo: (Lowers arm slowly) … Yeaahhh, It was abit cliché to use that one. (Facepalms) I mean, how does one USE that kind of distraction anymore? It was probably thought of when Madonna and Judge Judy AROSE from the meteor that killed the Dinosaurs and brought the dawn of Man… (Looks at readers) Yep, I'm THAT kind of teenage boy, people.

Gizz #1: … (Ding) HA! Human Pop culture-

(Leo kicks up the plate, and completely whacks Gizz #1 causing it to spin from the reaction, and causing Leo to shake violently from the vibrations)

Leo: (Vibrating hard) W-w-whoa! N-n-now I know how Elena feels during Wednesday nights-s-s!

Elena: (Glares)…

Leo: (Stops in place) ADHD child; didn't think it through.

(He continues, recovers, and comically keeps Gizz #1 spinning by whacking it with the plate harder and harder)

Leo: (In between hits) Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!

Gizz #1: WHY IS THIS SOMEWHAT RELAXING?

(Leo finally finishes Gizz #1 off by jumping up and slamming it down with full force)

Leo: (Dusts off hands) And it, my friends, was Slapstick Combat. (Tap dances comically with fitting music that plays from nowhere) JAZZ HANDS!

(Sophie has her Gizznoid in a deadlock. They tug and push each other against cargo; destroyed or burned, and to walls, she finally breaks free and dodges a quick hit from the Gizznoid, and counter attacks. Knowing that it was nervous, she simply started the method of faking it out. She stepped to the right, startling it, then to the left, having the same effect; this worked, the Gizznoid tried attacking Sophie ducks; and by using too much force, hits a steal crate stunning it for a moment.)

Sophie: Now, I just have to log you off…

Leo: (voice) GOOD ONE!

(It repeats the same thing; Sophie jumps in midair, kicks it square in the face, and still the Gizznoid hit the steel crate. The battered Gizznoid scans for Sophie, she lands right next to it.)

Sophie: … (Pokes it, and the robot shatters into pieces) Or that could work. (Smirks)

(Finally, Rai's counters everything Crown Gizz was dishing out as they circle each other.)

Crown Gizz: What's the problem, Human? Aren't you going to fling your bodily fluids at me? (He laughs)

Rai: Nah, that's sadly looked down upon on our Planet. (He tugs on his backpack, smirking) I'm just your everyday nice guy.

(It turns into a stand-off between the two. Crown Gizz starts firing Energy Blasts at rapid fire at Rai; Rai took cover from the other remaining crates and cargo. Crown Gizz rushes at his hiding spot and begins hitting the crates to weasel him out, destroying them in the process, Rai fights back by kicking smaller debris at it. Rai decides to go into hiding again as Crown Gizz keeps up with the attacks.)

Crown Gizz: (growls) COME OUT, HUMAN!

(As if command; Rai jumps out revealing himself. He gets in close enough to put Crown Gizz into a "Full Nelson" and the struggle begins.)

Rai: (Still smirking) You robots seem know English; how about please?

(Crown Gizz shouts for the other Gizznoids; learning that they're all offline puts him at dismay and rage as it tries to buck Rai off. And just to irritate Crown Gizz more; there's little to none cargo left to slam into, on Rai's side, he longs for Crown Gizz's Cannon-Arm device. He successfully disables it by freeing an arm to hit a button; this however costs him, Crown Gizz elbows him off with enough force to knock him down to the floor. As Rai clutches his stomach, his face is met with Crown Gizz's Cannon prepared to fire.)

Crown Gizz: (Cocks Cannon, Energy charges) DIE!

(It seems like the end for Rai; until he hears scrapping metal against floor. It was revealed to be the battered metal plate Leo used skidding to him; Leo on the other side of the battlefield, wearing a damaged sheet acting as a robe, is holding a sign stating: "Use the plaaaaate, Rai" and trying to pose like a wise elder. With Crown Gizz too consumed in its own rage not to notice this, it fires; only for Rai reflecting the blast and flings it back Crown Gizz using the plate, repelling the blast into its head.)

Rai: (Dropping the plate due to heating up because of the blast) HOT! (Hugging his hands, panting) Thanks Leo.

Leo: (Thumbs up) We'll get a lot a Stu mail; but no problem bro!

(Rai smiles at this; but not for long learning that Crown Gizz was only severely damaged from the blast, nearly taking him out again by using the last of its power to punch him, only for him moving away and Crown Gizz's fist punching the floor instead causing it to get it stuck within it.)

Crown Gizz: I DON'T UNDERSTAND! ARE ALL OF YOU THIS HARD TO KILL?! WHAT SICK, _TWISTED_ BREED ARE YOU ALL?!

(Rai takes off his pack, and quickly searches it in as Crown Gizz tries to pull free. He pulls out a CD and calmly walks to Crown Gizz, stuffing it down its back.)

Rai: The Teenager kind. (Smirks.)

(Crown freaks out before sparking up and shutting down, bringing an end to its rain.)

Leo: (Laughs) ALRIGHT!

(Battered, but victorious; Elena and Sophie lightly "wrist bump" chuckling, Jamie lets out a sigh of relief as he clutches his head, Leo joining him after discarding his half burned sheet and patting Jamie's shoulder, both of them laughing. Rai joins the group after attaining the handheld from Crown's Cannon-Arm, looking at Elena somewhat bitterly.)

Elena: (crosses arms) I don't need your crap, Foreman. (Quickly grabbing her elbow, winching from pain)

Rai: (clutching ribs) We could've avoided that, Elena! I had the plan all… well, planned out!

Leo: I was looking forward to be a battery ram… (Looks down) Yet another crushed dream of mine.

Elena: … First off. (Turns to Leo) Leo, what the hell?

Leo: My childhood was full of wonders…and non-related Ramming trauma.

Elena: Second, I hoped you didn't notice while you were lost in that big brain off yours—THEY HAD OUR INFORMATION. (Walks up to him, pokes chest) OUR faces! They could've shot our homes down, if you cared!

Rai: (Nodding sarcastically) Yeah, sure. That _was_ a good point; but I believe the whole _WORLD_ out weights that. And _you're _the one talking about family. Last time I checked, you talk about them like you could care less.

(Their argument was cut short by another violent shake; this one longer than the last. The teens were tossed about like ragdolls; there were hints of the ship's metal going through stress due to the lightning, and the aftermath of roaring thunder. They all groaned as they picked themselves up.)

Leo: (Getting up, on knees) Holy Mark Hamil; was that the storm?! (Groans) They must've gone deeper into it.

(Rai and Elena rose up together and it looked like they were going to argue again, but Sophie intervenes.)

Sophie: We have more _important_ things to deal with, people!

(They still lock horns by staring down each other, until Jamie enters the mix.)

Jamie: Hey; we're on the same team here! Look, both of you are right and that's fine and dandy; but that's beside the point. Want a fact? Look where we are! (Waves arms) We're on a freakin' spaceship solving Rai's little conspiracy theory; WHICH he's right about. We can kiss and makeup later 'cause by the looks of things; we don't got a lot of time left.

Rai: … (Sigh) Right. Thanks, Jamie. Everyone okay? Nothing broken?

Jamie: I'll survive. (Winching, Holds head) Won't be making a Hardknocks joke anytime soon.

Elena: I'll live.

Sophie: Same here.

Leo: You know me!

Sophie: (Walks on what's left of Gizz #2 while not noticing, it wines in pain comically) Isn't that thing from the robot you were fighting?

Rai: (Reads data he's accessing on the Handheld) Gizznoids. They're called Gizznoids.

Elena: Joy, they got a name. What else?

Rai: They're basically almost everything on the ship. Repairmen, Guards… Plummers?

(He, Leo, and Jamie snicker.)

Leo: (Finishes, letting out an sigh) It's funny 'cause it's toilet humor. That's all?

Rai: (The Handheld gives signs that Rai's unable to hack into it more) No Dice so far. (Kneels to Backpack) Luckily, I deleted all the data when I disabled this the first time.

Sophie: They were probably too stupid enough to send it to whoever controls this place.

Jamie: About that. (Claps) So, what realm of Aliens we're talkin' about here? The Green, slimly ones? The Gray, oval head ones? (Stern face) The Probing ones?

Leo: (Surveying the Gizznoids' remains) I'd say the robot kind… Hey guys, about those Power suits they were over-the-top whining about? Did they make _Ranger_ suits?

Rai: (scoffs, puts pack on again) Please; they hardly kept it down pact here, so what makes you think _Aliens_ have a better chance?

Leo: Well; being the AWESOME Power Ranger Historian I am, I must bring up Lightspeed. They done it more than enough times already, PLUS the-soon-to-be Time Force's gonna perfect it. HAVE YOU NOT READ THE AWESOMENESS OF THOSE RANGER BOOKLETS THEY GIVE US AT SCHOOL?! (Pulls the paperback booklet from pants) AND, it explains WHY they said that they could use 5 teenagers... Stereotypical kinds; but it's a great plot-device.

Jamie: …Why do you have that in your pants?

Leo: I learned to say _"screw pockets" _and started to use my pants, like, a year ago.

Rai: And _what_ do they all have in common? They keep a tight lid about their Morpher technology; they never told ANYONE because of how dangerous it could be. Besides; if they somehow_ DID_ make the Morphers, they can't just walk into the Morphin' Grid… (Realizes)… you need power…

(All the teens look up as they hear the rage of the storm.)

Elena: …They wouldn't.

Rai: (Tries to hack the Handheld again, but to no avail) Damn, it's completely locked now! I can't find anything more about it.

Elena: Wait, you think they post important crap like that wide in the open like Facebook?

Rai: … Really, I don't doubt it. Looks like we'll have to find them on our own for a while.

Jamie: (Looking out of the open doorway leading to the halls) And fast; who knows how many Gizznoids are here…

All 4: Right.

* * *

**("MALEVOLENT SHIP", TESTING GROUNDS HALLWAYS, 6:15p.m.)**

(The teens creep around the sleek, teal metal hallways. They seemed inactive; barren and had no trances of the Gizznoids. Due to the polished metal; Leo falls yet again.)

Leo: (Muffled) For a super cool alien robotic force- (Gets up) they got _really_ lagging security issues.

Sophie: I wouldn't doubt it; this place is so freaking huge… (She's reading the ship's directory; a Gizznoid giving a thumbs-up on the cover) I thought we were never going to get out of the Cargo Bays…

Elena: (Looks at it) And _these_ are the same guys that probably perfected the Morphers?

(The halls quakes violently once more; but the teens try to stay sable.)

Leo: (Trying to stay balanced) WHOA-HO! (He succeeds) HA!

Jamie: Congrats! (He gives Leo a pat on the back, causing Leo to fall again)… Whoops.

(The Walls themselves flashed; hints of Lightning starting to get in, Rai and the others stood clear of the walls shielding one another from the energy. It rumbling and lightning stops, causing the teens recover from it.)

Leo: (Muffled) Now I know what space metal tastes like! (Gets up)

Rai: (Staining to get up) The storm's getting stronger somehow; no wonder they're using the power. There's more to this—there has to be. (Pulls out a advanced blue flash drive)

Elena: You're gonna hack into their systems… with your old flash drive? That thing lost my project in 8th grade!

Rai: Well, I barley have anything to do it with! You have to work with what you got… (It easily plugs in much to Rai's surprise; all the systems on the handheld are back online) Whoa, I'm picking up Gizznoid traces already.

Leo: (Sneers comically at Elena) Like a boss. Oh-Oh; what ARE we gonna do with the Morphers after we get them from the Gizznoids? 'Cause I got this great plan of giving the Morphers to orphans who were exposed to chemical rays and create our own team of _Super Radioactive Karate Orphans_! (Everyone stares at him) …No? Then everyone got a better idea?

Rai: …Give them to scientists and let them worry about it?

Leo: I said _better_ idea, Rai; not suckish.

Rai: … So, Sophie; (Shows the handheld to her) what section is that?

Sophie: (Skims through directory) The Testing Grounds; and guess what? We're only a corner away.

Rai: Let's move then.

(Around the corner they go as they discover the next room, the halls replaced with an observation deck; giving a full view of the testing area below via a window taking up the wall. The teens carefully peering their heads to witness what's happening.)

Elena: Ok, keep it down; this is the part when those dunder heads spill about their plans…

All 4: … (Looks at Elena) Dunder Heads; really?

Elena: …Whatever, just keep watch! (Lowers tone) I wouldn't be surprised if they leave the Morphers out in the open…

Leo: God, this is tense! Oh guys; remind me to make a call to the orphanage-

All 4: WE'RE NOT USING ORPHANS!

(Everyone quiets down, in the test area; the teens get a glimpse of two figures over watching the roaming Gizznoids that are prepping for something. Both were heavily clad in Martials; one in sapphire and chrome armor and the other wore less but more white cloth, some of it even was wrapped around it. The armored brute wore a helmet tangled with different shaped metals with the same color scheme; while the clothed one wore a hood decorated with beads and gems hanging from it. Both bearing metal faces.)

Jamie: (Lowly) Annnd, we're dealing with Alien Robots.

Leo: (Same as) Called it!

Sophie: (Sighs, lowly) This glass must be sound-proof; I can't hear a thing.

Rai: (He eyes the handheld as it already displayed the data he was gonna search for, much to his surprise again) … (Gives it to Elena) Here, it's synced with the sound systems in there already.

Elena: (Looks at it, adjusting the volumes) Damn, that Flash Drive did something to it, eh?

Rai: It's my Dad's, remember? He probably did… God knows what to it. Now, quiet, guys.

(Another figure gets the Gizznoids' attention and starts to organize them. This one, however; resembled a battered, advanced Gizznoid. He had enhancements all related to his Life-Support machine having the nature of a floating chair, taking up all of his lower body.)

'Noid: (Heavily robotic voice) Gizznoids! We are preparing "Morphing Test #653", stand clear of the area!

(With haste, the Gizznoids ran clear of the spot and shielded themselves behind the protective walls. All attention was on lucky Gizznoid # 1,214; wearing a sleek device on its wrist.)

'Noid: Gizznoid # 1,217, are you ready?

Gizz # 1,217: (Slowly walks to the Microphone that's in the center with it) Y-yeah. (Chuckles weakly) Wouldn't it be a great time to ask about those 653 other Gizznoids? (Silence)… No? … Annnnyone? (Gets "Brick'd") OKAY, OKAY! (Stares down at the device as it backs away from the microphone. Assuming an awkward pose, he activated it, shouting the command:) POWER UP!

(Tension builds between everyone watching. The overseeing figures taking interest; the one in cloth stroking his chin and the armored brute watching closely. The teens spying with uneasy expressions. The Gizznoids watching in wonderment. And 'Noid trying to raise the shield levels higher than it's supposed to be. After moments of silence, Gizz #1, 217 speaks.)

Gizz #1,217: …So, do I get that super cool beeping up-grade for this, or-

(Gizz #1,217 glows with an unhealthy, untamed white light; it finally "morphs". It's now sporting a light metallic grey suit; detailed with black lines serving as an outline for the white chest area, a unique armor for the Left shoulder, the gloves were very detailed than the average Ranger suit, and finally a unique helmet with visor and flat mouth plate.)

Gizz #1,217: (Looks around) …Did I blow up?

(The Gizznoids cheer triumphantly, 'Noid smiles at his work, and the overseeing figures look at each other and nod. All the teens' expressions were mixed at this.)

'Noid: … I never thought I would say this, BUT. (Laughs, presses button on the chair's arm-rest) Launching Phase Two!

Gizz # 304: (A random Gizznoid of the crowds, cheering) OH YEAH; PHASE TWWWWO!WHOO-WHOO-WHOO-WHOO! (Turns to his Comrades) Anyone remember what that means-?

(All Gizznoids from all sides were launched in the air from their hiding places onto the arena; even landing comically.)

'Noid: (Snaps) #1,217; go nuts.

Gizz #1,217: I would protest about hurt my own kind and stuff like that ... (Gets into fighting stance) but I am _onnnnne_ twisted robot! HI-GI-GIIIII!

(The teens watched Gizz #1,217 taking out the small squads; there were sounds of clanging, defeat, and sobbing commands of wanting their "Motherborgs".)

Elena: (Dumbfounded) …They did it. They actually did it. I think my IQ level dropped…

Rai: (Amazed) I think I'm love…

Sophie: (Facepalm) I think we're doomed…

Jamie: (Tilting head) I think I'm confused… Does that thing have a recorder, Rai?

Leo: … (Inhale)

Elena: If the word "Orphan" escapes your mouth; I will tie your tongue in a knot, Jackson!

Leo: … I was gonna add on to the joke for the story's sake, Elena. (Looks at the suited Gizz) Wait, wait, wait. When they said Power Suits; they _really_ meant it.

Elena: What do you mean?

Leo: The Morphing was delayed. And you don't have to be a genius not to notice the suit's not colored.

Rai: ...Yeah, he's right. But I still have to hand it to them; out of all the knock-off morphers I've seen; it could really past for actual ones. It morphed and the technology could even be better than Lightspeed's Morphers… but it's barely on the Grid.

(Cutting back to Gizz #1, 217, the teens witnessed something new; the robot summoned energy somehow to the suits gloves and started blasting it at the rest of the Gizznoids.)

Jamie: Whoa. No wonder the suit didn't have blasters on it. (Eyes at the hatch leading into the testing room)

(Soon, Gizznoid #1, 217 was done wiping out the Gizznoid squads. 'Noid sighs as he picks up some remains.)

'Noid: It pains me to see my creations go to waste; like the holes in my biomechanical heart seem to grow even bigger…(Signals another small fleet) That's why I make more! _Someone_ has to own up to their mistakes. (Salutes) Welcome, Fleet 127!

Gizznoid #7,008: (Thumbs up) Happy to be functional, sir!

(Gizznoid #1, 217 powers down as the two robotic like figures approach 'Noid; which he turns to.)

'Noid: Can I make Low-Tech, or what? I call them… _Terra Morphers_. (Shows the other four he created, with Gizz #1, 217 putting the fifth one alongside them on a table near the Fleet.)

Armored Man: Very impressive, 'Noid. They functioned like the real things.

Clothed Man: For "Low-Tech" as you called them; these are probably your best work yet.

'Noid: Thanks! Well, with the time—(realizes) HEY. I worked my _brains_ on them!

Clothed Man: Ah, contradictions. (Smirks) You seem to be composed of them, my friend.

Armored Man: (Raises hand) Quislibet. You still met with the standards, 'Noid; and crafted them finely.

'Noid: Excellent! Now, you could give me a few hours more and I'll mass-produce more-

Quislibet: That won't be needed.

'Noid: … (Stammers) WHAT? But why not! Cunctus; back me up with your General tact-

Cunctus: Even if you manage to create more; the Gizznoids aren't exactly _War Machines _to harness such power.

'Noid: …Yeah; but who would care?! They'll be too many of them!

Quislibet: (Walks closer to) The Morphin' Grid isn't a barrier that has the nature of _letting _life-forms neither tear nor break through at any given time. You barely connected through it _just_ to morph. (Turns away from, walks away) We'll worry about syncing the left-over _Narvitas_ energy into the Morphers later. It's time; our Lord needs us.

(Cunctus follows after, leaving the Testing Area.)

'Noid: (With the remaining Gizznoids) …About time, eh? The day's finally here… (They say nothing) … One step closer for the Lord being eternal, whoo! … Oh, who am I kidding? (Pulls out design specks) Who wants to see the early blue prints of the female Gizznoid models?!

(The Gizznoids crowd around their creator away from the table, we cut back to the teens.)

Sophie: Annnd I think I have an idea where they get their charm from.

Elena: (Sees the out-in-the-open morphers) See, what did I tell you guys? Now since they're distracted…

Leo: We better hurry down there before this scene stops being funny—err, _to save humanity-!_ (Gets dope slapped by Sophie)

Sophie: Oh, hah! _Using a line from the theme song_ fourth wall gag! You really-… (Slowly looks at Readers) now you got _me _doing it!

Rai: (looks at the handheld and puts it in his pants pocket) Jamie?

Jamie: (Opening the hatch) Over here; I found a hatch that took a hell of a lot of time to open. (Opens Lid, and climbs in)

(The teens slide down the hatch's ladder, making it down to the Testing area. They all started to crawl for the table with haste; until a Gizznoid voice rang out.)

Gizznoid # 3, 456: HEY. (The teens turn their heads at the crowd) … So, you're telling me that they're coming out next month?!

(The clatter of the crowd talking resumes, as the teens roll their eyes and continue. They managed to get under the table; again were all able to snag each morpher… after Leo failing to get his own multiple times. Each of them had their own.)

Rai: (Studying the wrist strap device in his hand; it had the scheme of black and grey sleek metal, five cream-colored buttons resembling a circle, and with a green screen that seems like it as an earth bar-code.) So, this is how holding a morpher feels like…

Elena: (Looking at hers) Better than those cheap display kinds… Did you know they used _rubber_ plastic to make those?

Leo: (Under breath) _Oh sure_; that's such a crime. (Elena socks him) WELL OW! (Sophie covers his mouth)

Sophie: Quiet, Leo! You can rant later.

Jamie: (Looking at his) Like I said, I'm not a total expert on these; but they look pretty freakin' awesome. (Smirks) I think Rai's gonna keep drooling, eh?

(They all chuckle until they're blindsided by an explosion; which destroys the table and almost completely injuring them if they didn't roll out in time after impact. It was none other than 'Noid that fired the blast via his chair.)

Jamie: (Picking self-up) HOW COME WHEN I MAKE A JOKE; WE GET BLASTED AT?!

Rai: … This only just happened.

Jamie: … Then, why do I have the feeling somehow; this'll keep happening?

Rai: (looks at 'Noid) You knew we were here all along, did you?

Gizznoid #565, 774: (Of the fleet, looks at 'Noid too) Yeah, I was gonna ask the same thing too; how _did_ you know?

'Noid: … To be honest; I was aiming for that _Space-cockroach_ over there.

(We cut to the blue, larger than a shoe, Space-cockroach dying; curling up into a ball. We cut back to the action.)

'Noid: (Shakes head) Filthily things; can't do _anything_ with them. (Smirk, as he floats above a few feet looking down at the teens; the Fleet of Gizznoids starts to organize in a wall formation.) Looks like we're not done exterminating vermin yet; _organic_ vermin too! (The teens barely get up and stand; showing that the explosion kind of did a number on them.) You can't even _stand_, can you? (To Gizznoids) Let's not make it _too_ messy, guys. I never got that human liver I brought _weeks _ago; and I'll be damned to clean the place up… NOT IT! (The Gizznoids said the same phase; but delayed much to their dismay and groaning.)

(Rai pants as he tries to stand tall; he glanced over to the others, also seeing them in pain. The Gizznoid fleet starts marching towards them; with cannon raised, cocking them back. He thought they were done for this time… He doesn't think twice slamming his morpher on, and strapping it on his wrist. The Gizznoids stop in place, 'Noid's smile shifts into a confused frown, while the others look at Rai. He looks at the morpher with curiosity, as his some of his own wounds heal quickly; and his strength returning to him. He looks at 'Noid with his trademark smirk.)

Rai: I guess that dude was right—This IS your best work... that I know of.

(Slowly one by one; Jamie, Elena, Sophie and Leo do the same. Their wounds heal and they stand alongside Rai.)

'Noid: …You won't have the guts to do it, humans.

Leo: Well, my-disgusting- robot-friend; basically, we're just gonna use these suits to beat the crap outta ya' without them Super Hero-ing worries bothering us after this! (Serious) Let's do this, guys…uh, who _knows_ how to do this, guys?

(Without another word; multi-colored aura appears on the teens briefly, giving them the knowledge on what to do.)

Elena: … No, no; I'm not doing that-

Rai: Stop being a stick in the mud! Do you think _I_ want to do it too? (Gets into stance) Ready?

All 4: (Follows suit) Ready.

(After performing a respective pose suiting each teen; they active the morphers causing rays of multi-color lights, the robots and creator shielding their "eyes". The light dims and the Gizznoids glaze upon what they see; Jamie, Elena, Sophie, and Leo are sporting the Power he Suits without the helmets. Each had a respective color to the line design on them; Jamie's blue, Elena's yellow, Sophie's green, and Leo's white. The teens look at themselves into amazement and wonder; they still know the suits aren't anything close to actual Ranger ones, but this fact seem to escape their minds. Their triumph turns into a hallow one as they glaze onto Rai; who is not morphed, He stares at his morpher with eyes wide as he puts it all together. He grabbed the morpher that Gizz #1, 217 used.)

'Noid: (Laughing, throwing his head back) Did I mention they have a _killer_ recharge time? I do congratulate you humans of looking opposing there; but as you plainly see… (Glances at his arm-rest and reads the power readings spiking out of control, slightly coldly) you're still humans. And from what I've heard…

(As he states this; Gizz #1, 217 and 3 other Gizznoids rushes Rai away from the teens, 'Noid opens the back-way of the testing area. The vacuum and the storming winds begins to fill the area; the morphed teens gripping the floors and watching in horror as Rai falls out of the ship at blinding speeds, his screams rattles in the clouds with the Gizznoids diving in after. The back-way closes again as the remaining Gizznoid fleet marching towards the remaining four.)

'Noid: … They're _**so**_ fragile. (Starts to laugh, spinning his chair at rapid speeds manically) HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-!

(His echoing laughter fills the skies as Rai still dropping at high-rates per second. The pelting rain weights him more and more; the winds pushing him down. He looks up only to discover a stray lightning bolt heading straight for him. Rai braces himself; letting at a yell as it gets closer. Rai was as good as dead.)

**(TO BE CONTIUNED)**


End file.
